


Atsumu's Religious Experiences All Involve Hinata's Thighs

by theymadeittojapan



Series: Hinata's Harem [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theymadeittojapan/pseuds/theymadeittojapan
Summary: He’s wrong.Atsumu is so fucking wrong it almost hurts to admit it even to himself.Hinata is fucking amazing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Hinata's Harem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Atsumu's Religious Experiences All Involve Hinata's Thighs

The first time that Miya Atsumu meets Hinata Shoyo, he doesn’t think much of him. Atsumu is too focused on being at nationals, too focused on showing off, and really too busy trying to sneak around with Osamu without Kita knowing. Atsumu immediately thinks that he’s too short for volleyball, too uncoordinated, and too energetic to listen to rules. Atsumu only thinks of him in terms of how he is with Kageyama, who Atsumu thinks is a brilliant player after the training camp they went to together. He remembers the way that Tobio bragged on him when Hoshiumi tried to ask him why he wasn’t impressed.

(“Our guy is better than him,” Tobio had said, dismissive and borderline rude.

Atsumu remembered the way that he had shaken in laughter at Hoshiumi’s face when he said that. He still brings it to this day any time that he sees him. He tossed it aside of teammates talking each other up. Not only that, but he’d say the same thing about Suna at the time or Aran. He didn't really think that this guy Hinata was better than them or that he made such a good team with Tobio Kageyama that doesn’t get along with anyone even most of his teammates. )

Hinata Shoyo had exceeded all of Atsumu’s expectations.

****

Atsumu occasionally relives the strange high of seeing Hinata jump for the first time. He remembers the laughter building up in his gut when he saw him jump, Tobio’s toss so high that there was no other option but for it to go falling to the ground in defeat, but the laughter died in his throat as soon as it started bubbling up.

He recounts seeing Shoyo jump for the first time as a religious experience. (He once told Omi that it was like seeing the sun as a blind man, and all that got him was a slap to the head. He’s not poetic.) Atsumu recounts watching him jump in a stupor, letting the ball hit the ground while a teammate dived for it. He remembered the feeling deep in his gut and how time stopped for him as he stared stupidly at the ball rolling away, making no move to chase after it whatsoever.

Atsumu makes up his mind that day that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with Hinata Shoyo.

****

Atsumu doesn’t forget about Shoyo, every, so often he’ll be told about him by Bokuto. He likes Bokuto, he reminds him of his brother but with an energy to match his own, and he listens to Bokuto talk about Akaashi, which with gentle questions in the right direction leads to hearing about Shoyo. “What do you mean he’s trying out?” Atsumu questions, sitting up suddenly in the locker room. Sakusa gives him a dirty look since he was enjoying the quiet.

‘Oh, yeah! We’re the only ones holding tryouts this time of year. Kenma called ahead and made sure we had openings. He got him a ticket back, so he’s here!” Bokuto says, shoving shoes on and flopping down on his ass to tie them. “He’s my disciple. He’ll make the team.” He adds, putting his hands on his hips. He looks ridiculous doing that with one shoe tied- and what Atsumu is pretty sure- are his shorts on backward. “We can watch while practicing,” Bokuto adds on, getting up when they’re yelled at to hurry up.

Atsumu is the first out, not sure what to expect once he’s out there, and he looks around the court for red hair. Atsumu swears that he’s not a romantic, that he’s never actually believed in love at first sight or getting butterflies in his stomach, but, shit, this is something else. Brazil had been very good to Shoyo Hinata. His skin is lightly tanned, (oh, God, are those freckles?), his hair is a lighter shade than he remembers, and it’s cropped closer to his head than he’s ever seen. He also spies him talking to someone in the front row. Fucking Kenma Kozume. “I thought these were closed practices.” He spits to himself, jogging off to practice. He’ll be fine. It’s just a try-out. Shoyo probably didn’t even get any better, Atsumu thinks, helping roll out the cart of volleyballs.

****

He’s wrong.

Atsumu is so fucking wrong it almost hurts to admit it even to himself.

Hinata is fucking amazing.

His jumps are higher and the way he lands is incredible, no more stumbling around once he lands. He’s up and then down, the ball travels faster than before, smacking the ground before the lead setter can even turn to try to hit the ball back. His blocks are even better, Bokuto is allowed to join and spike to him, and Atsumu’s gut burns when Bokuto gets to join in. Atsumu stops practicing all together to just watch them now, and his mouth runs dry as Shoyo hits all the balls back to the other side of the net. He sees the impressed look on his coach’s face, and he tunes out Bokuto’s loud voice brag that he was the one that taught Hinata that.

This is fine, Atsumu thinks. 

He tries to come to terms with the fact that Hinata is going to be on his team. He watches Shoyo run off towards the stands, stopping to talk with Kenma. Atsumu watches Hinata jump up and down in place, making motions with his hands, and he glares at the ever boring face that Kenma has. Kenma lights up just a little with Hinata’s excitement. Atsumu is about to find an excuse to leave practice (he’ll pull the fire alarm at this point to get an excuse to not look at sweaty Hinata Shoyo) when Shoyo sits down to stretch out. He leans forward, touching his toes, and Atsumu barely feels the volleyball smack against his head.

“Oh, shit. Did that hurt?” Sakusa asks, jogging over since he thought that he was paying attention.

“I have to use the bathroom!” Atsumu screams, running off towards the locker room.

****

Atsumu rushes towards the locker room, he’s glad that it’s empty for now, and he stares at himself in the mirror. He’s sweating, not just from practice but from other things as well, and he stares down. His shorts are tented up already, did he get hard from watching Hinata Shoyo stretch a few times? Atsumu isn’t going to think too hard about this, but he rams his hand down his shorts. He keeps one hand on the sink, working his hand over his cock as he avoids looking at himself in the mirror. It feels good, just slick enough with sweat not to burn and dry enough that hurts just a bit. He tries not to think about Shoyo, the feeling is a little wrong for some reason, but the images keep hitting his head.

“Miya-san?” Atsumu hears the door opening to the locker room. Atsumu is grateful that the sinks are in the back of the locker room because hearing the sound of his name from Shoyo is enough to make him come in his shorts like a teenager.

“Uh, just a second! I’m washing my hands!” Atsumu calls out, praying that he doesn’t sound as worn out as he feels at the moment. He must not since he hears back an affirmative from the younger man.

“Shit,” Atsumu says to himself, wiping his hands off.

It’s one thing, he tells himself, just a one-time feeling of attraction that doesn’t mean anything.

****

Hinata Shoyo becomes a fixture in Atsumu’s life. He’s always there now, as he should be given that they’re teammates there isn’t a way to get away from him, but it’s nothing if not welcomed. Shoyo is nice, he’s funny, he works hard, and he gets along with everyone, even Sakusa.

It’s the first away game, does Atsumu realize that he’s got competition for Hinata’s affections. Sakusa calls him for a roommate at the hotel, leaving Atsumu with Bokuto, and he’s not dealing with a late-night phone call to Keiji that always leads to phone sex or crying. He argues with Sakusa in private, promising to clean the locker room with him for a week or stay late to help him practice, but in the end, he has to give out his twin's phone number in exchange. (Atsumu isn’t touching that at all or telling Suna beat him to that years ago.)

“Ah, Shoyo-kun!” Atsumu calls, jogging up to meet up with the younger man. Hinata turns his head to see who is talking to him, and he breaks into a smile that’s so bright it makes his eyes crinkle. Atsumu feels his chest tighten up painfully like he can’t breathe, but he smiles back. “Sakusa wanted to room with Bokuto, so it’s just you and me.” He says, and Shoyo nods along. They stick together, the four of them, so Hinata isn’t shocked or surprised.

“They get along, huh?” Shoyo comments, carrying his bag on his shoulder as they walk into the hotel. “Do you want to go for a run?” Shoyo asks, and no, Atsumu, would not like to do that at all.

But he nods.

****

Atsumu focuses only on the sounds of his shoes hitting the pavement as he follows Shoyo, the other telling him about a path he would run in Brazil with his roommate every day. They both slide to a stop when Shoyo’s phone rings and the younger man looks at it. “I have to take this. It’s my friend.” Shoyo says, jogging ahead as he starts speaking. He looks back at Atsumu, and he switches to English, making Atsumu feel something strange in his belly that burns. What could he be talking about that Atsumu can’t know about? Is it about him? Atsumu wonders, taking out his own phone, so he has something to do. “Oikawa.” Shoyo croons into the phone, and Atsumu perks up. Why does that name sound so familiar?

He texts his own brother to ask what he should do. What does it mean when someone starts speaking a different language on the phone? He asks Samu.

From Samu:

That they had a stroke mid-call

To Samu

Can you be serious for once? It wasn’t on the phone with me. Shoyo’s phone rang, and he looked at me and answered in English.

From Samu

Then he’s telling the police that you kidnapped him.

I didn’t know he spoke English.

Also, while we’re talking. Suna is pissed that you gave Sakusa my phone number.

Can you not?

To Samu

He asked.

Also, why can’t Shoyo talk with me here?

From Samu

I don’t know. Maybe he’s talking with an ex. He’s a popular boy.

Why? Are you jealous of who’s on the phone?

  
  


******

“Ready?” Shoyo calls, all smiles again when he runs over. “Sorry, that was my friend. He’s lonely.” He says, carefully as Atsumu falls into step beside him. “You want to race back?” Shoyo asks, pausing with one foot forward.

Oh, hell, Atsumu thinks. Shoyo Hinata is going to ruin his life.

****

It takes several more weeks for Atsumu to get the chance to grab another room with Hinata. (This time it takes a few of Osamu’s selfies sent to him in private to be able to switch with Sakusa.) Atsumu has put the feelings he’s been having for Shoyo into the deepest part of his brain, burying them there as he does with other things that he doesn’t choose to think about, but he decides that he needs to do something about it.

He keeps messing up in practice, too busy staring at Shoyo. Looking at the way he jumps, the way his tongue sticks out of his mouth before he spikes, and the relief he feels when they’re in a game and Shoyo is rotated to the back which means he can breathe knowing that they’re guarded.

Atsumu’s plan is very simple, he’s going to confess that he has a crush on Shoyo, get rejected, and then go on with his life. (Or move to America and change his name to Steve.) “Shoyo-kun.” He calls, once he comes into the hotel room. Shoyo has flopped down on the bed furthest from the door without question, and he grunts as he looks over at him. “Can I ask you something?” Atsumu asks, sweating.

He knows that Shoyo is going to be nice about it, he knows he’s going to sputter out an excuse like he’s already seeing Kenma, or he doesn’t like men or that it’s just too weird that they’re on the same team to make it work. He knows that he’ll be let down easy. “Sure, Miya-san.” Shoyo says, sitting up and looking at him while he waits.

Atsumu thinks about how he can say this. I have a crush on you? Too juvenile. I think about you all the time. Too creepy. I get upset when you’re not here, and you're not paying attention to me and only me. Too honest. “Wanna fuck?” Atsumu blurts out, and he wants to smash his head against the wall. He pinches his eyes closed, missing the smile that Shoyo shoots him, and he keeps his eyes closed until he feels Shoyo pressing a warm kiss against his mouth.

****

Atsumu isn’t sure how they got like this, Shoyo underneath him, but he’s not going to complain. He vaguely remembers word vomiting that he doesn’t just want to fuck, he likes him, and Shoyo shuts him up with another kiss. “Fuck, look at you,” Atsumu mumbles, running his hand down the flat of Shoyo’s stomach. He feels the way the muscles contract under his hand and he presses down until he’s got Shoyo’s cock in his hand. Shoyo grunts, his eyes closing as Atsumu strokes him, and he bites his lip. Atsumu leans down to kiss him, licking into his mouth while he touches him. He doesn’t know how if he’s going to get this opportunity again, so he wants to do this right since he might not get another chance. Atsumu looks down to watch himself stroke Shoyo’s cock, stopping enough to lick his hand before he continues, and he moves along the bed to get in between his eyes.

Shoyo widens them, hooking one leg over his shoulder in a practiced way that makes Atsumu not want to think about it, but he still files it away in his brain for later. Going down on Shoyo is nothing like he’s had before, those experiences drunken dare at practice camps or tournaments with rival teams, but this is good. Shoyo grips his hair tightly, switching between pulling on it and brushing it out of his face with a sweet mumbled apology. Atsumu moves his mouth up and down, pulling off just enough to tease the head before swallowing him back down again. “Miya-san.” Shoyo groans, his leg tightening around Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Fuck, you could crush my head with those thighs,” Atsumu mumbles without thinking, after pulling off. And he doesn’t hold back the noise he makes when Shoyo laughs and squeezes his head with his thighs for a second. “One day, you’re going to make me choke on your dick while you do that,” Atsumu says, Shoyo groans, and shoots come all over his face. Atsumu lets it happen, laying on his back with his arm over his face, Shoyo’s come drying on his face. He feels the bed shift around with Shoyo’s movement, looking up when he feels Shoyo wiping his face off with the corner of the bedsheet. “S’romantic.” He scoffs, his voice thick.

“Yeah, I’ll be really romantic when I let you fuck me,” Hinata tells him, and Atsumu feels his eyes roll back in his head.

****

Fucking Shoyo is a religious experience, Atsumu is going to get hard every time Hinata jumps on the court because he knows what those things look like bouncing on his cock. Hinata is holding onto the headboard, bless this hotel room, his mouth open and no sounds coming out except the occasional puff of air. Which is not at all how Atsumu imagined fucking him would be like. Atsumu isn’t being quiet, he can hear how loud he’s being and the grunt he’s making. He’s almost self-conscious, even trying to apologize at one point but Hinata just squeezes around him, and he plants his feet on the bed and pumps up into him. “I’m really not going to last any longer.” Atsumu puffs, squeezing HInata’s thighs in his hands as he helps him move.

“S’okay.” Hinata says, drool slipping out of his mouth and fucking hell Atsumu doesn’t think before licking up and kissing him. He reaches down, wanting Hinata to come before him, so he can feel it. “Atsumu.” Hinata groans, pulling on his hair as he rocks faster. Atsumu can see the way that his legs are aching, the muscles twitching almost painfully, and he strokes Hinata’s cock harder.

This is the second time that Atsumu has got to see Hinata’s face when he comes, but this time it’s accompanied by a shout from Atsumu when he comes too loud enough to make Sakusa bang on the wall. “Sorry, sorry.” Hinata pants, holding onto the wall.

“Oh, fuck him.” Atsumu heaves, yanking Hinata down to kiss him. Hinata mumbles something into his mouth and he turns pink, Atsumu doesn’t think anything of it.

*****

Atsumu slowly wakes up to the sound of Hinata’s soft voice talking into his phone, and he is awake enough to know that it’s still late at night. “I’ll go check. Wait here.” Hinata whispers and Atsumu feels the bed moving as Hinata goes to check his luggage in the bathroom for something. Assuming that it’s a phone call, Atsumu sits up, but he sees the outline of someone’s face on his phone.

“Oh, I knew I saw someone else,” Kozume says, smirking on the phone. He looks like he’s sitting in his streaming chair, leaning back, and his hair looks greasy and unwashed. He probably smells like monsters and pudding cups, Atsumu thinks. “I didn’t think that Hinata would fuck somone on his own team. I thought he learned his lesson with that.” He says, and Atsumu feels annoyed.

“What is it to you?” He snaps, wanting Hinata to come out of the bathroom.” Why are you even bothering him this late?” He asks, covering up his lap with the blankets. That’s all he needs for Shoyo’s best friend to see his dick.

“I just missed him all. I left him a present in his bag.” Kozume says, and Atsumu narrows his eyes.

“Aren’t you married?” Atsumu snaps, and Kozume’s silence is not a comfort. His reply

however is cut off by Hinata coming back to bed. Atsumu fights the urge to pretend to be asleep, knowing that Kozume would sell him out in a heartbeat. Hinata is quiet before realizing that Atsumu is already awake, so he talks at a normal volume.

“Do you like it?” Kozume asks, and Atsumu tunes them both out as Hinata climbs into the bed and in between Atsumu’s legs, settling here with his head against his chest directly over his heart.

Atsumu hopes that he can’t hear it pounding.


End file.
